Commonly, front loaded badge mounting systems have been used in many industries, especially in the automotive industry for exterior badge applications. For vehicle interiors, however, the adhesive of these front loaded badges on painted plastics have proven to be less durable or robust than desired. The present invention provides a rear loaded badge mounting system which includes reinforcement features for lettering used in the badge, thereby providing the proper aesthetic and part durability desired in a badge display.